The EQS Space Duke
The E.Q.S Space Duke is the brand new Starship of the Equestrian Space Fleet. Bio The ship was first thought up by the Jedi Council, where they wanted to created a big starship that could carry several smaller ships and a huge crew of beings all across the galaxy in quick speeds (A little bit faster than The Millennium Falcon). So after The Battle for Berk and Equestria, the ship's construction begun, after a few years the construction was complete and the team took it out on its first mission, to travel the galaxy and find Jedi who survived Order 66. The Ship then played a role in fighting against the First Order's Starkiller Base. It continued it use for our heroes for many more adventures, Crew * Commanding officer ** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ** Princess Sharon ** Princess Yuna * First officer ** Astrid Hofferson * Second officer ** Princess Skyla * Chief medical officer ** Snowdrop * Medical Officers ** Phoebe ** Penny Ling ** Connie ** Arnold * Chief engineer ** Apple Bloom * Helmsman ** Blythe Baxter ** Eliza Thornberry ** Liz * Navigators ** Russell Ferguson ** Darwin ** * Communications officer ** Sweetie Belle * Science officers ** Fishlegs Ingerman ** Nyx ** Dorthy Ann Specifications Ship Levels Main Control room: The Main Control room is where the majority of the team control the ship. Feature 5 main captain chairs where Sharon, Yuna, Hiccup, Astrid, and Skyla watch over things and all crew in the main room. And 3 Pilot seats where Blythe Baxter, Eliza, and Liz pilot the ship. Battle station rooms A-D: The Space Duke features four Battle rooms where most of the team control the main phaser cannons, laser miniguns, Missile launcher bay, and torpedo bay. Engine Room: The engine room is where the crew watch over the main radioactive reactor chamber for the warp drive. Shuttle Bay: The shuttlebay on the ship served several important purposes. It's primary function was to provide a launch and landing area for other space craft, Y-Wings, Arc-170, etc (even big enough for the Millennium Falcon to land in). The shuttlebay also acted as a storage and maintenance facility, where shuttlecraft could be repaired, refueled, or fitted. The shuttlebay, which was also referred to as the hanger deck, was designed to maximize the ease with which shuttlecraft could be launched and received. Located in the aft section of the engineering hull, the shuttlebay was a large, rectangular area, approximately equivalent in length to a football field. The shuttlebay featured a high ceiling with light panels, as well as a curved archway with clamshell doors through which shuttlecraft entered and exited. At least eight other light banks were positioned throughout the shuttlebay, making it extremely easy for approaching shuttlecraft to sight the landing area. When not in use, the craft sat on a circular pad in the center of the shuttlebay. Most functions of launching or receiving a certain spacecraft were orchestrated from the bridge. When a spacecraft was ready to take off, the shuttlebay was depressurized and the clamshell doors were opened. The craft then moved forward along the floor of the shuttlebay and left the ground moments before reaching the doors. Once the spacecraft was clear of the ship, the shuttlebay doors were closed and the bay was repressurized. Recovery of any spacecraft was essentially the same process in reverse. As the craft approached the starship, the captain would be informed of its imminent arrival. Mess Hall: The Mess hall is where all the crew go to have Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner, and even has smaller quarters where some of the crew could go to take a coffee break. Sleeping quarters: The Sleeping quarters is where the crew would go into hypersleep when on very long missions or just to take an overnight rest. Medic Lab: The Medic lab is where the crew, or other beings are taken for when they receive bad injuries. Main Armament * Phaser Cannons * Photon Torpedoes * Laser Miniguns * AG-2G quad laser cannons * Arakyd ST2 concussion missile tubes * Blastech Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" blaster cannon Trivia * The Space Duke makes its first appearance in The Beginning Adventure * Category:Spaceships Category:Starships